Unexperience with Darkness
by The Hidden Umbreon
Summary: CH.1 is summary. Rated T to be safe. May change to M.
1. Chapter 1

What is life?

Some people think it's light. The burning fiery of hope and order that  
brings everyone together. Some people think it's the Yin and Yang, the  
light and darkness. Every good has a bad, and every bad has a good.  
It's things like these that give people hope, love, and all the other  
unneeded feelings.

But what if you believe it's the darkness? The empty sea of black,  
where imagination is really at it's fullness. The blank canvas of  
black paper where anything is possible, but nothing happens. You can  
find love, you can have hope, but here... it's not needed. You're just  
here. You don't have to do anything to believe, but honestly, people  
believe it's evil.

Some people say the darkness is full of the scariest dreams. Some say  
it's fur the evil. They all share one thing in common, they are afraid  
of the dark. The dark is only scaring because too many people don't  
understand what it really is. But I understand. The dark... is my  
home. I embrace the darkness, and I'm happy about it.

This is why people fear me. They fear me because they do not  
understand me. My name is Ever, and if you can't hear, feel, or even  
smell what I am, then you rely to much on eyesight. I am an Umbreon.  
In fact, the only Umbreon here for miles and miles. Let me tell you  
about my story. Let me tell you about me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Eve, don't be a wimp!" A Flareon said.

"I'm not a wimp! I just don't wanna do it.." An Eevee said, standing  
in front of the Flareon.

"I told you guys she was a wimp, she's to scared to do it!" A Jolteon  
said, comeing up behind the Flareon.

"I'm not a wimp! I'll do it.." The Eevee said, slowly approaching the gate.

"I told you guys she'd do it. She's a tough girl, ain't that right?" A  
Vaporeon said, grinning.

The Eevee slipped between the two bars of the gate, now entering the grave yard.

The Jolteon spoke up, "Ok, so all you have to do it spend the night in  
the grave yard, and we'll make you an honorary part of our gang."

"A-are you sure?" The Eevee, who's name was Eve, asked.

"Absolutely!" The Flareon replied.

The three eeveelutions left the gate, growing smaller in the distance  
as the smaller form walks closer to the center of the grave yard.

As the Eevee went further and further, the sun started to set. She  
decided to find a small house, which someone was probably buried in,  
and take the chance of staying in there instead of wondering around.

...

It was now around the middle of the night when the eevee took the  
courage to look out of the shack. Noticing it was pitch black, she  
tried to get her eyes used to the dark. As she was doing that, she  
looked to her right, sure she saw a little light next to her.

"H-hello? Is-s anyone t-there?" She asked, a little frightened. She  
started to walk out of the shack, afraid that there was someinside.  
From walking, she turned into a pace. And from pacing, she started to  
run from what she thought was going to get her.

She looked over her shoulder to see nothing. And that mean nothing.  
She looked around to see that everything turned so dark, it was pitch  
black. She couldn't see where she was going as she just continued  
running.

She kept running forward until she figured she wasn't going anywhere.  
"W-what's going on?!"

She looked left and right until she saw a larger figure appear in  
front of her. It was black, and big. Not as big as those other three,  
but still bigger. But what cought her eyes was the blue rings all  
around the body of the figure.

"What are you doing? You're ruining my entire home!" He snarled angerly.

Eve scooted back into a crouch, and closed her eyes.

"Are you scared? I hope you are. You have no..." The figure started  
before Eve passed out on the spot.

The darness that was around the two dissappeared and seem to go into  
the Umbreon as he came closer to the smaller Eevee.

"Wow, I didn't mean to scare her that much... I shouldn't leave her  
out here, to many ghost types..." The Umbreon stated before picking  
her up by the scruff of her neck, taking her towards the belltower on  
the end of the grave yard.


End file.
